Velenne
Introduction Velenne is a small Selena world in the Vega System, just beyond the orbit of Jericho. The world was briefly home to a group of a major Asinican cult, and a major biodome was constructed on the world. As of lately, the world is home to the Asinican Republics primary nuclear waste deposit, containing enough waste to irradiate an entire continent. History The world was sighted and considered as a potential colony of the Asinican Republic, however upon closer inspection the world was found to be far too barren and unsustainable for human life. Craters on the world were used as a nuclear waste deposit since the first plants were constructed on Prima Asinica in 503. In the 770's, over 30,000 people had joined into a cult, who believed that within major worlds a spirit existed which sought favor and worship. While some followers were gained in the next two decades, they often were the target for ridicule and parodies. in 792, all 200,000 of the cults followers left Prima Asinica and established a colony on Velenne, opposite from where the nuclear waste deposits were located. A massive biodome was constructed, which contained housing for all the citizens, farms, and a large region in the center where the Velennian Spirit would be worshipped. The worlds resources were imported from Prima Asinica due to the worlds sparse resources while the world was colonized. Collapse In early 796, a mysterious sickness was reported to be rapidly spreading among the population. While it initially only brought flu like symptoms, patients reportedly lost all coherent ability to speak, and instead opted for speaking in incoherent language. A month following the first diagnosis, many of those afflicted with the illness were discovered to be roaming the halls of the hospital talking silently to themselves in their unknown language. When confronted, they erupted into a violent fit of rage, killing six hospital workers and about a dozen patients before armed guards put down the patients. All patients with symptoms of the illness were put under quarantine, however one patient escaped into the city. Hundreds of patients were admitted to hospitals in the city within the week, overwhelming the hospitals. A month later, the streets were overrun with sick patients rioting, and massacring every person in the city who came close. In the first day, over 2,000 people were killed in the onslaught, and eventually the local authorities were overrun. Within two weeks, the city was completely lost. Only a quarter of the cities population remained, many of which in hiding from the afflicted. Following transmissions of the illness reaching Prima Asinica, the region was destroyed from orbit, vaporizing all living being in the city, and the atmosphere was vented. Cause and Aftermath It is believed that the illness was a result of a mutation of a disease from Velennian soil compound, and a small deposit of radioactive waste stored ten miles from the city. The disease which was mutated is unknown, as the city was destroyed before any samples were collected. There have been no cases since the incident, and it is believed the disease was eradicated. As a precaution, no living being is allowed in the city, and all drones exploring the region are destroyed before leaving the facility.Category:Index Category:Asinican Republic Category:Planet